This Is Just The Beginning
by Forever21
Summary: Everything we wished would have been season 4! Includeing Kyle now.
1. Being Normal

_Author's Note: I don't own the right's to any of thesecharacters or songs. This is written similar to play form. Please review so I know weather to continue. _

_This takes place after "Graduation" episode._

_Max and Liz are in Loft in side the town __Port Charles_

_The Song "Nothin 'bout love makes sense" By LeAnn Rimes is playing in the back round._

_Liz: "Can you believe that we actually got married?"_

_Max: "Yes, because love makes you do crazy things." _

_Liz: "I wonder if Maria and Michael worked things out yet, or if Isabel and Jesse are back together."_

_Max: "Don't worry about that now, we are together and we are legally married, this is the place where we start are new beginning. Now honeymoon, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"_

_Liz: "It would be nice to go home, to tell my parents in person that we got married."_

_Max: "You sent them your journal didn't you?"_

_Liz: "Yes but I'll never see them again Max"_

_Max: "I promise one day we will go back"_

_Max kisses Liz's forehead._

_The Song "Boulevard of broken dreams" By Green Day plays in the back round._

_Maria and Michael walking around on a beach in the Galapagos Islands. _

_Michael: "So why did you come? I mean in Roswell you kept saying that you wanted out but you're here. Why?"_

_Maria: "Michael, sometimes things don't make sense, I was not getting anywhere in Roswell, and I think-I think I'm in love with you" (Maria grasp Michael's hand as they keep walking.) _

_Michael: "So really you were just looking for something better than Roswell?"_

_Maria: "God Michael why do you turn everything I say around. No I was going to leave after graduation to LA to pursue my singing career but I love you more and wherever we go I can sing there rather do it on my own in LA." _

_Michael: "So you just didn't want to be alone?"_

_Maria: No, I want to be with you"_

_Maria kisses Michael passionately. _

_The song "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" By LeAnn Rimes is playing in the back round._

_Isabel is a condo in Paris, France overlooking the Eiffel Tower._

_Isabel "Christmas is only three months away so I better start planning" _

_(Isabel walks over to her desk and pulls out a pad of paper and a pencil, she starts writing down things. After she stops she looks out at the Eiffel Tower) "I wish were here Jesse" she whispered. She walks over to her mirror and slides her hand over herself and changes her clothes. Isabel walks over to her suit case, pulls out some photos and walks over to her bed. She puts her hand one Jesse and falls asleep. (She is now in Jesse's dream)._

_The song "Bless the broken road" By Rascal Flatts is playing the back round. _

_Jesse: "Come on we are going to be late for our own wedding"_

_Isabel: "Jesse we're already married toady is our wedding anniversary"_

_Jesse: "If you don't get out here soon the day will be over"_

_(Isabel walks down the stairs in a beautiful black dress)_

_Jesse: "Wow! You look amazing. This was worth the wait, we have reservations for 7 at the Garden if I break a few traffic laws we will get there on time, and then we will be late like every other normal couple"_

_Isabel: "We're not a normal couple Jesse, remember we are aliens" (Isabel takes her hand and changes her clothes)_

_Jesse: "So why did it take you this long to get ready again?"_

_Isabel: "For once I wanted our day to be normal, but now I know that normal isn't possible for us."_

_Jesse: "I love you Isabel"_

_Isabel: "I love you too Jesse"_

_They kiss._

_Jesse: "Promise you won't ever leave again Isabel"_

_Isabel: "I love you too much to ever think about leaving again I don't care if my secret is discovered in the end" _

_Jesse: "How we stay home tonight instead of going out for dinner?"_

_Isabel: "I think you are reading my mind"_

_They are about to make love as Isabel wakes up._

_(End dream)_

_Isabel "At least I know he still loves me"_


	2. Starting Over

_Max and Liz are still in the Loft in Port Charles._

_Song "Fall in love" By Nick Lachey is playing._

_Liz: "I was thinking France for our honeymoon, you know a place overlooking the Eiffel Tower, what do you think?"_

_Max: "If that is what you want Mrs. Parker"_

_Liz: "I like that Mrs. Parker, or maybe a cruise to some exotic island."_

_Max: "You know that are names, we can't use those anymore."_

_Liz: "That doesn't change how I feel about you Max"_

_Max: "Good I wouldn't want it to. So what should are new names be?"_

_Liz: "Jason, your name should be Jason."_

_Max: "Ok, I'll be Jason and you should be- Courtney."_

_Liz: "Jason and Courtney- Scott, no Williamson, yes our last name should be Williamson. So Mr. Williamson, where are we going to get money to pay for this Loft?"_

_(Max goes over to a desk and pulls out a stack of paper and puts his hand over it. The paper changes to money.)_

_Liz: "Ok so we don't need jobs right away. Max what does this mean for you?"_

_Max: "What do you mean for me?"_

_Liz: "Back in Roswell all you wanted to do is find out where you came from and how you got here. Us having to leave Roswell, does this mean you are giving up searching for clues?"_

_Max: "No, it just means I have to be more careful."_

_Liz: "Remember when you kissed me and I had flashes of things?"_

_Max: "Yes"_

_Liz: "And the more intense things got the better the clues became?"_

_Max: "Are you trying to say we should use that method of searching for clues again?"_

_Liz: "Maybe, after all we are married"_

_(Liz and Max start making out and suddenly sweeps her off her feet and carries her over to the bed. He slowly undoes her buttons on her blouse and she takes his t-shirt off)_

_Maria and Michael are in front of a hotel about to check in._

_Song "Last in love" By George Strait is playing._

_Michael: "We stay here forever. Our entire past is out there somewhere and it's my job to find out where I came from."_

_Maria: "Michael give it up, your powers suck, and you can't control them if your life depended on them. Everything you've know your entire life you just had to leave behind. The other half you don't even remember."_

_Michael: "It doesn't mean I just give up looking for answers"_

_Maria: "Michael sometimes to move forward you have to let go of the past."_

_Michael: "If I had a past to let go off"_

_Clerk: "Yes can I help"_

_Michael: "We would like two rooms"_

_Clerk: "Can I ask what your names are?"_

_Michael: "I'm Mike-(Looks around the room trying to come up with a last name to give and spots a magazine where the author's last name is Morgan) Morgan, my name is Mike Morgan."_

_Clerk: "And you miss, what is your name?"_

_Maria: "My name is Chloe-(Looks around the room and sees a woman reading a book with the author's last name of Howard) Howard, Chloe Howard."_

_Clerk: "That will be 230, will that be cash or charge"_

_Michael: "Cash" (He puts his hand over his wallet and pulls out money)_

_(Clerk hands them there room's keys and they pile up stairs. In elevator Michael is sweating and suddenly grabs Maria and pulls her into a kiss.)_

_(Isabel is staring at a picture of Jesse)_

_Isabel: "Maybe I should start shopping"_

_(Isabel leaves and walks down to the boardwalk. She is in stores trying on clothes, in and out of the dressing room, taking her time like everyone else)_

_Cashier: "Will this be all for you today miss?"_

_Isabel: "Call me Mrs., Please. Yes that will be all."_

_Cashier: "I'm guessing that you were just married?"_

_Isabel: "Two months ago."_

_Cashier: "Now you are Mrs.?_

_Isabel: "I'd rather not say his parents don't know yet."_

_Cashier: "Well thank you?"_

_Isabel: "Belle, call me Belle"_

_Cashier: "Thanks for coming Belle, come again"_


	3. The Way Things Were

_(Max and Liz are sleeping under the covers in the bed in there loft)_

_Max: "Did you get any flashes?"_

_Liz: "No, but I did get this incredible feeling"_

_Max: "Yes, of what?"_

_Liz: "Of how much you love me. I remember that first day at the Crashdown, Maria kept telling me you were starting at me. I of course didn't believe her, but then the gun went off and you healed me. Why did you do it Max, you risked your entire life when you saved me."_

_Max: "I was always drawn to you. Something just kept pulling closer to you and when I saw you lying there on the floor, I couldn't help it I had to save you."_

_Liz: "So why did you sleep with Tess?"_

_Max: "Being draw to you was something different, something I was always feeling and when you told me we couldn't be together I turned to Tess and one thing led to another."_

_Liz: "So it wasn't out of love, that you made your son?"_

_Max: "Back on my home planet I did love Tess, but this is here and now, and I'm in love with you"_

_Kelly Clarkson "Because Of You" plays in the back round._

_(Michael is helping Maria into her hotel room.)_

_Maria: "Do you remember the first time we were in a hotel room together?"_

_Michael: "We were on are way to Texas and your car had broken down, we all ended up in a hotel room and Kyle almost found us out?"_

_Maria: "Yes."_

_Michael: "Vividly."_

_Maria: "Do you things will ever go back to what they used to be?"_

_Michael: "Things can never go back to the way they were, to much has happened. People change."_

_Michelle Branch "Goodbye to you" plays in the back round._

_(Isabel has a flashback) _

_(As everyone is about to leave in a van)_

_Jesse: "I'm coming with you"_

_Isabel: "You can't Jesse, I shouldn't have involved you in the first place"_

_Jesse: "This isn't goodbye Isabel. I love you."_

_Isabel: "I love you too Jesse."_

_(They passionately share a kiss.)_

_Isabel: "When it is safe Jesse I promise I'll come back to you"_

_(End flashback)_

_(Isabel staring at the Eiffel Tower)_

_Isabel: "I should have never left. Jesse I know you feel me, I hope you know how much I love you."_

_(There is a knock on Isabel's door)_


	4. Could It Be

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! _

_Song "Anywhere but here" By Eden's Crush is playing in the back round._

_(Max and Liz are at a small café called Kelly's eating dinner together)_

_Liz: "It's weird you know, you saved my life in a diner just like this"_

_Max: "Fate works in strange ways"_

_Liz: "So what do you say about a honeymoon in Paris?"_

_Max: "I say lets go, right now"_

_Liz: "You mean right now as in lets hop the next plane to Paris?"_

_Max: "Yes right now, except we are going to go in an imaginary spaceship."_

_Liz: "That was a bad joke. Well let's go I need to pack and put everything…"_

_(Max cuts her off)_

_Max: "You don't need anything. What ever we need we will get there, it will be an adventure."_

_Liz: "Like a space adventure?"_

_Max: "Why Paris anyway?"_

_Liz: "I just have this feeling that we should be in Paris now"_

_Song "You're beginning to get to me" By Clay Walker_

_(Michael and Maria are sitting her hotel room talking on her bed)_

_Maria: "Have you ever thought about what would have happened if you were born a human? Or even if Hank wasn't your foster dad?"_

_Michael: "Why, what does it matter to you?"_

_Maria: "Michael I'm just trying to get the know you, who you really are. Now you don't have to put up a front. Michael I have seen you laugh and cry, you can't that from me. We are here are these beautiful islands and I just want to enjoy myself. If you don't want to enjoy them with me then go back to your own hotel room."_

_Michael: "What happened to thanks Michael for paying for my hotel room?"_

_Maria: "Thank you"_

_Michael: "If you want me to leave just say so"_

_Maria: What are we going to do for clothes?"_

_Michael: "I will take you out to the pier tomorrow and you can pick out what ever you want" _

_(Maria leans in to kiss Michael)_

_Song "When the Stars Go Blue" By Tyler Hilton & Bethany Joy Lenz playing in the back round._

_(Isabel opens her door to find out that it's male who is dressed in traditional Jewish clothing)_

_Isabel: "Can I help you?"_

_Male: "Isabel"_

_Isabel: "I'm sorry there is no one here by that name"_

_Male: "Isabel Evans right?"_

_Isabel: "I'm sorry you must have the wrong address, my name is Belle"_

_Male: "So your name is Belle now?"_

_Isabel: "Do I know you, you look awfully familiar"_

_(Male quickly starts to run down the street)_

_Isabel: "How did he know my name is Isabel?"_

_(The door bell rings again)_

_Isabel: "I told you that you have the wrong house"_

_(Isabel opens the door)_


	5. Finding Each Other

_(Max and Liz walk into a café in France. From the top of the building you can see the Eiffel Tower)_

_Song "Runnin' Dying To Live" By Tupac featuring Notorious B.I.G playing in the back round. _

_Liz: "No matter where we go we always end up in a diner"_

_Max: "Fate. You said you felt like you had to come. So now what do we do?"_

_Liz: "We rent a condo, there are some upstairs."_

_Max: "How did you know that?"_

_Liz: "Fate."_

_Clerk: "Sorry for the wait can I help you?"_

_Max: "Yes we would like to rent a condo"_

_Clerk: "I'm sorry, we just rented our last one to a very lovely young woman named Belle. Unless you can convince her to give it up, we are full."_

_Max: "Can you tell which condo Belle is in?"_

_Clerk: "21. But I didn't tell you. You too look like you were just married so you deserve a room. She is a very tall young looking woman; she was just married a few months ago. She is here alone, waiting on her husband. She has very short brown hair, very lovely."_

_Max: "You said room 21?"_

_Clerk: "Yes"_

_Liz: "Thank You"_

_(Michael gets up as Maria leaned in to kiss him)_

_Michael: "I should get going it's getting late"_

_Maria: "Right, when things get complicated leave it up to you to leave"_

_Michael: "What do you want me to do?"_

_Maria: "Talk to me"_

_Michael: "I told you I don't talk about me. It's getting late just get some rest"_

_(Michael leaves)_

_Maria: "Goodnight Michael"_

_Song playing "Together" By Avril Lavigne_

_(Isabel opens the door)_

_Isabel: "I told you my name is Belle."_

_Max: "Isabel?"_

_Isabel: "Max"_

_(Max and Isabel hug)_

_Isabel: "Where have you two been?"_

_Max: "In Port Charles, New York."_

_Isabel: "Jesse took a job in New York."_

_Max: "Isabel, you know it's too soon to go find Jesse"_

_Isabel: "I know I'm just worried about him" _

_Liz: "Have you been here all along?"_

_Isabel: "Yes. So how is married life treating you?"_

_Liz: 'Well, considered Max is an alien, everything is great!"_

_Isabel: "That great! So when is a baby due?"_


	6. How I feel

_Author's Note: Since so many people are wondering where Kyle is I added to the story. Sorry about the wait._

_(Max, Liz, and Isabel are standing outside Isabel's condo in France)_

_Song "Do Somethin" By Britney Spears is playing in the back round._

_Liz: "What baby?"_

_Isabel: "The baby you and Max are having."_

_Max: "Isabel, there is no baby."_

_Isabel: "You mean to tell me that you two have finally gotten married and been together alone without any alien craziness and you still haven't done it?"_

_Max: "Isabel that is not your concern"_

_Isabel: "Why not Max, the first time you did it with Tess, she had your baby. What makes you think the first time you do it with Liz, she won't end up pregnant?"_

_Max: "This is different Isabel."_

_Isabel: "How because Liz is human?"_

_Max: "Yes, that's exactly why."_

_Isabel: "So it's true, after these past couple years you two finally got together. Congratulations._

_Liz: "Isabel, is something wrong, your face has panic all over it?"_

_Isabel: "Just before you two showed up, some crazy guy came to my door and asked me if I was Isabel Evans."_

_Max: "What did you tell them?"_

_Isabel: "That my name is Belle"_

_Max: "Yea, we changed our names too. Meet the new Mrs. Courtney Williamson."_

_Liz: "And this is the new Mr. Jason Williamson."_

_Isabel: "Great, I'm thrilled for the two of you" (sarcastically)_

_Max: "Isabel, lighten up. You made because we are together and you and Jesse are thousands of miles apart."_

_Isabel: "When did the subject change to me and my life, Max that is none of your business"_

_Liz: "Look Max and I just need a place to stay"_

_Isabel: "Fine, come on in"_

_Song "100 years" By Five For Fighting is playing in the back round._

_(Michael is down on one knee, with a diamond ring in his hand; asking Maria to marry him)_

_Michael: "So what do you say, will you marry me?"_

_Maria: "Yes Michael, Yes!"_

_(Michael and Maria kiss and as she pulls away he turns into a three foot tall green 'alien')_

_Maria: "I love you Michael"_

_Michael: "Good baby lets go get hitched"_

_(Michael falls out of his bed realizing that everything was a dream) _

_Michael: "She loves me"_

_(Maria is sitting on her bed going over everything in her head)_

_Maria: "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. He can't make up his mind. Maybe he is just afraid of loving someone. Or having his heart broken, how about commitment maybe that's it. Come on Michael give a hint what is it?"_

_Song "Have A Little Faith In Me" By Mandy Moore is playing in the back round._

_(Kyle is sitting at a bar with a woman next to him)_

_Woman: "Hey sexy, what is your name?"_

_Kyle: "I'm ummm Jim, Jim that's it my name is Jim"_

_Woman: "You don't look that wasted to forget your name" _

_Kyle: "I don't hold my liquor very well" _

_Woman: "How would you like to come back to my place, and I'll teach you how to hold you liquor"_

_Kyle: "No thanks I'm waiting for my wife"_

_(Woman turns to leave)_

_Woman: "All the good ones are taken" _


	7. I Have To Know

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have been working on my Please go check it out, JourneyIn2Life is my pen name! _

_Song "40 Kinds of Sadness" By Ryan Cabrera is playing in the back round._

_Max: "We should just stay here for one night. I don't want that crazy guy coming after us. Isabel did he look familiar to you?"_

_Isabel: "No, it looked like someone with a lot of money and free time on there hands put together a fake costume for him."_

_Liz: "Max who would do such a thing?"_

_Isabel: "There are a lot of people back in Roswell who would like to get there hands on us Liz."_

_Max: "Tomorrow mourning we leave"_

_Isabel: "Great where to this time?"_

_Max: "Liz, is there anything else about telling you where to go?"_

_Isabel: "Wait you knew I was here?"_

_Liz: "Not exactly. I had this strong feeling that I had to come and we had to stay here."_

_Isabel: "How do you and I have a connection?"_

_Max: "Isabel let it go"_

_Isabel: "Max, Jesse is out there. He is just as worried about me as I am about him. I know it's too dangerous to contact him Max but you know what its like to be in love. I got to know Max. We have to see if he is ok."_

_Max: "Isabel."_

_Liz: "Max she's in love. Just let her find out if he's ok."_

_Max: "Fine tomorrow mourning the three of us will find Jesse."_

_Isabel: "Thank You Max." _

_(Isabel and Max hug)_

_Song "Stay Gone" By Jimmy Wayne is playing in the back round. _

_(Michael runs into Maria's room)_

_Michael: "Maria I think I love you"_

_Maria: "I Love you Michael"_

_(Michael pulls Maria into a kiss. Michael pulls away)_

_Michael: "Good night Maria"_

_Maria: "I don't get you anymore Michael"_

_Michael: "What's to get?"_

_Maria: "Typical you can't make up your mind"_

_Michael: "You're right I'm trying figure out where I came from and you are getting in my way"_

_Maria: "Me, how am I getting in your way?"_

_Michael: "I care about you Maria but too many things are going on. I'm not even sure you know what you want."_

_Maria: "I do know what I want. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here."_

_Song "Suddenly" By LeAnn Rimes is playing in the back round._

_(Kyle is in a dinner, waitress comes over)_

_Waitress: "What can I get for you today?"_

_Kyle: "No thanks I'm just waiting on my wife."_

_Waitress: "You must be Britney's husband, Jim"_

_Kyle: "Yep, that's me Jim"_

_Waitress: "I'll go tell her you are hear"_

_Kyle: "Thanks."_

_(Waitress leaves. Beautiful young blonde hair blue eyed woman comes out)_

_Britney: "Hey, sorry I took so long my last table just left. So what did you do tonight?"_

_Kyle: "The boys and I went out for drinks"_

_Britney: "We better go get Jason from Kelly's. I hate to wake him if he is sleeping but Kelly would have a fit. It would be nice to have sometime to ourselves though."_

_Kyle: "You've been at work all day I'll drive you home and then I'll go get Jason from Kelly's"_

_Britney: "Sounds like good plan."_

_(Kyle grabs Britney's hand as they leave the dinner) _


	8. Hit Or Miss

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.Don't forget to go check out my fictionpress by JourneyIn2Life. _

_Song "Okay" By Nivea playing in the background. _

_Isabel: "Max, Liz, there is some guy in the lobby asking questions about me"_

_(Max walks out from his room) _

_Max: "We have to leave"_

_Isabel: "Have you found anything out about Jesse yet?"_

_Max: "We know he took the job in New York so that is where we will start"_

_Isabel: "Is Liz up yet?"_

_Max: "She's still in the shower. In fact I think should go check on her"_

_(Isabel gets this disgusted look on here face as Max leaves the room)_

_Isabel: Were coming Jesse, just hold on"_

_(Max walking into the bathroom where is getting out of the shower)_

_Max: "Isabel said that there is a guy in the lobby asking about her so we have to leave"_

_Liz: "Just give me a minute to dry off."_

_(Max turns to leave)_

_Liz: "Max, where are we going?"_

_Max: "Isabel wants to go look for Jesse. Isabel thinks that he is in New York with the job he took right before we left Roswell."_

_Liz: "Max, what if he isn't there what are we going to do? Isabel will be heartbroken."_

_Max: "Lets not worry about that now. Let's focus on getting there first."_

_Liz: "Right we wouldn't want anyone seeing the magic spaceship we are flying on"_

_Max: "Stop worrying so much."_

_Liz: "Why, do you think I worry too much?"_

_Max: "I think you are worrying for Isabel and me since we really aren't worried about anyone finding us."_

_(Max kisses Liz and walks back into the living room)_

_Max: "Isabel come here. Isabel!"_

_(Max goes into Isabel room searching for her. Max can't find Isabel anywhere. Max runs to where Liz is)_

_Max: "Isabel is gone"_

_Liz: "What do you mean she's gone, she is probably in her room packing her things."_

_Max: "No I check there, Liz she's gone we have to find her!"_

_Song "It's getting better all the time" By Brooks and Dunn is playing in the background._

_Michael: "Fine let's get married."_

_Maria: "You mean here now. You mean it?"_

_Michael: "Yes here now on the beach we can a get a minister and do the ceremony thing."_

_Maria: "Michael, we can't just have some ceremony thing."_

_Michael: "Why not? It's quick and easy."_

_Maria: "That's what this is about to you, something quick and easy?"_

_Michael: "Maria, come on that's not what I meant. You remember how Liz and Max we supposed to be married in a Vegas Chapel. That's what we should do"_

_Maria: "Michael, I always pictured something much more grand. Like a New York wedding or a big Texas style ceremony, how about that?"_

_Song "Let Me Go" By 3 Doors Down is playing in the background._

_(Kyle drives up to a fancy big white mansion)_

_Kyle: "Home sweet home."_

_Britney: "Yes, it sure is beautiful at night especially with the pond actually working."_

_Kyle: "Why don't you go to bed, I'll go get Jason from Kelly's."_

_Britney: "Come on baby, we haven't had the place to ourselves in months."_

_Kyle: "It sure would be nice to stay with you but honey I don't to have pay Kelly to watch Jason all night again, last time it cost us a fortune."_

_Britney: "Fine leave but I expect a kiss before you go." _

_(Kyle kisses Britney goodbye but can't resist her kiss and doesn't leave, Kyle caries Britney up the stairs) _


	9. Baby Baby Baby

_Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story!_

_Song "Long Time Coming" By Oliver James playing in the background. _

_Liz: "Max, I have to tell you something first."_

_Max: "What is it?"_

_Liz: "You know how when we first got here Isabel thought I was having a baby?"_

_Max: "Are you trying to tell me I'm going to be a father?"_

_Song "Going To The Chapel" By The Dixie Cups_

_Michael: "I could go for the big Texas thing."_

_Maria: "It's not just something Michael, it's our wedding. I want this to be a day we remember for the rest of our lives, I want it to mean something special to the both of us."_

_Michael: "If it's what you want, it's what I want to."_

_Maria: "I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, because who are we going to invite?"_

_Michael: "So we are going for the smaller wedding in New York?"_

_Maria: "Yes, and then afterwards we can hail a cab down and take off into the sunset."_

_Michael: "What are you talking about?"_

_Maria: "Michael maybe we should wait awhile"_

_Michael: "We either do this now or we may never do it again."_

_Maria: "New York it is, I plan trip right away."_

_Song "Love Your Baby Girl" By Sugarland playing the background. _

_(Britney and Kyle in bed together)_

_Britney: "See I knew you wouldn't be able to walk away"_

_Kyle: "I've been married to you for no more than a year and I knew that"_

_Britney: "Oh my gosh look what time it is, you have to go get Jason from Kelly's, she has to be at school in an half hour"_

_Kyle: "Oh crap you right, I promise I'll be back to get you breakfast in bed"_

_(Kyle jumps in the car and rushes to go get his son Jason)._


End file.
